An image may include hand-drawn graphics (e.g., text and non-text objects) composed of multiple strokes from a pen, marker, or the like. For example, the image may be a scan of a hand-drawn page. As another example, the image may be a photograph of a writing board on which graphics have been drawn. These strokes are rarely straight, making it difficult for image processing devices to determine the geometry of the hand-drawn graphics. These strokes also make it difficult to generate a high-level representation of the hand-drawn graphics that can be included in an electronic document (e.g., word processing document, spreadsheet, slide show, webpage, etc.). Regardless, users still wish to have image processing devices operate on hand-drawn graphics or any graphics in an image.